1. Field of Invention
The field of the instant invention, the Vehicle Ladder Mounting System, generally involves the support of objects on top of vehicles and more specifically the support of ladders and other equipment on vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art involves the support means mounted to the bed or sides of vans, pickup or utility trucks for ladders and accessories. The support means can be as rudimentary as a bracket mounted to the truck which in turns clamps to the ladder thereby supporting the ladder on the truck. The support means can also consist of a metal frame installed onto the truck bed.
There are many drawbacks to the current state of the art in ladder support devices. Most significantly, current inventions do not allow for any modifications of the arrangement of the various support means and can not be installed on ladder supports from different manufacturers. When modifications are possible, these modifications are typically very difficult to accomplish. The current state of the art does not allow for a wide variety of configurations. Further, current inventions do not allow for the easy attachment of accessories to the support devices. The instant invention addresses these concerns.